


Let me be your teenage dream

by gleek_runner



Series: Mission V.A.L.E.N.T.I.N.E [15]
Category: Glee
Genre: First Meetings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 09:00:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9714407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gleek_runner/pseuds/gleek_runner
Summary: "Excuse me,I'm terribly lost.Can you help me?"





	

"Excuse me,I'm terribly lost"the blue eyed angel smiled warmly"Can you help me?"

"I'm sorry,I don't know how to go to Heaven"the boy blushed at Blaine's comment while Blaine,himself,mentally slapped himself.

Way to go and make the new kid feel awkward.

"Em,what class do you have?"Blaine questioned trying to avoid being awkward.

"Music"

"Oh great,so do I!"the boy cheered"Come on I'll show you!"with that he grabbed the new guy's hand and began running through the halls.

"Erm,I never got your name!"

"Blaine,and you?"

"Kurt.Kurt Hummel"

"A beautiful name for a beautiful boy"

Kurt blushed once more deeply making Blaine grin.He stopped in front of the choir room and let go of Kurt's hand.

"We're here"

"Oh,it's very nice"

"And you haven't seen nothing yet"he smiled warmly"Be right back lover boy"

(Three seconds later,Blaine's group performed Teenage Dream and Kurt realised what love at first sight was)


End file.
